plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future
|zombies= }} :For the version in Chinese version, see Far Future (Chinese version). :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Online, see Far Future (PvZO). :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Far Future (PvZ: AS). |Zombies= |Unlock=A World Key |before=<< |after=>>}} Far Future is the sixth world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was released on March 27, 2014, but the recent extension was released on March 15, 2017. Multiple images of the Far Future were also released by Electronic Arts two days before the official release of this world. Far Future takes place in the 24th century where the zombies have already mastered science and have successfully mass-produced advanced technology and weaponry to combat the plants of all the worlds, such as laser technology, mechanised walkers, etc. There are seven new plants and twelve new zombies that are introduced in this world. The player can unlock this area by using a World Key, which is only obtainable after completing Ancient Egypt - Day 8. This world contains Power Tiles, the environment modifier of this world. Power Tiles come in different colors with different symbols corresponding to each color Power Tile. Power Tiles link Plant Food to any plant on a Power Tile of the same color. After Plant Food has been given to a plant on a Power Tile and it has finished its Plant Food power, it will also activate a Plant Food power on any plant of the same color as the previous Power Tile. This gives a distinct advantage to the player, as Power Tiles do not hinder the player. Audio Game description In the year 2323, the zombies will have brain extraction down to a science! Can the plants of the future save you from the undead of tomorrow? Order of events The player uses a World Key, giving them access to the future. When the player defeats Day 7's wave, a cracked monitor showing "ERROR 404, BRAINS NOT FOUND" is shown, indicating their technology may be powered by brains. On Day 8, Dr. Zomboss writes a note before the huge wave attacks. The wave with the Gargantuar Primes is defeated. On Day 25, Dr. Zomboss writes a note saying that Crazy Dave, his sleeper agent, will turn against the player upon saying the secret word "Hypno-zombnosis." After the Zombot Tomorrow-tron is destroyed, the hypnosis stops, Dr. Zomboss then retreats. Levels Difficulty Far Future is a medium to hard world. It contains seventeen somewhat hard-hard days, 8, 12, 14, 15, 19, 20, 22, 23, 25, 26, 29, 30, 32, 34, 35, two very hard days, 31 and 33, and one extremely hard day, 27. Like Wild West, there are many medium levels, particularly in the first 25 levels of this world. However, the next 10 levels are really difficult. It’s slightly easier than the previous world, Lost City for the first 25 levels, but it’s slightly harder for the next 10 levels. *Easiest level: Far Future - Day 1 ' *Hardest level: 'Far Future - Day 33 Main levels Although Power Tiles are not plants, they are given via conveyor-belts. Brain Busters Sun Bombs Sun Bombs is Far Future's exclusive Brain Buster. In this Brain Buster, the player is prohibited from using sun-producing plants excluding Sun Bean, Toadstool, and Gold Bloom. The player is forced to rely on the sun that is falling from the sky. Players can use the sun to their advantage as an offensive weapon by collecting it before it lands, making it explode. However, it can also be their own disadvantage as the explosions harm plants too. Special Delivery Besides Ancient Egypt, Far Future has also a Special Delivery, which is played at the sixteenth day, a Brain Buster without any criterion to accomplish in order to achieve victory. Much like Gargantuar battles, the plants provided to the player are given via conveyor-belt and the player must survive a set of waves. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded makes the player restricted to the plants that they will use. They are only required to use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though the plant may be locked, they get an opportunity to use that plant (unless it's unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if ever that manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed any more. Last Stand The player must survive a flag in order to accomplish the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of and two or four Plant Foods at their disposal because there will be no glowing zombies and falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player from a victory. All the sun-producing plants are not allowed in this Brain Buster, but other than these five, there are other plants as well that are not allowed. Followed by that, the player will deal then with an extreme number of zombies charging at their lawn. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his/her own plan, he/she can win without the aid of Plant Food. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Citrons, Starfruits and Sap-flings. The player will fail the level if the endangered plant dies. Terror from Tomorrow Terror from Tomorrow is Far Future's Endless Zone. The player can either go directly to take an intensive and dangerous levels after beating the world's fourth day or wait until all other Far Future levels have been beaten. Like Wild West and Pirate Seas, never before encountered zombies will be encountered early if the player takes this level as soon as possible instead. As the player progresses, machines start becoming more common and appear earlier. It is even entirely possible for a Robo-Cone Zombie or a Disco-tron 3000 to appear as the second zombie in a level later on. The player must devise smart strategies to get far, as Gargantuar Primes and other machines will make it difficult to get far. A lot of players find this the easiest endless zone because of the power tiles. Zombot Tomorrow-tron The Zombot Tomorrow-tron is Far Future's boss. It can summon any Far Future zombies except for the Flag Future Zombie and Disco Jetpack Zombie. It also has a charge attack where it kills all plants and zombies in two rows unless stopped with Plant Food or Blover. Finally, it has a missile attack that targets all plants in a certain Power Tile (indicated by the Zombot Tomorrow-tron's eye and the targets above the plants). Like in certain other Far Future levels, Power Tiles are also given via the conveyor-belt, but only six Power Tiles to be given. Gallery Walkthrough :See Far Future/Walkthrough. Music Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Far Future Theme ☿ HD ☿-0|Main theme Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Far Future Demonstration Mini-Game ☿ HD ☿|Brainiac Maniac Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Far Future Ultimate Battle ☿ HD ☿-0|Ultimate Battle Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Far Future Wave 2 (Chinese Version) ☿ HD ☿|Wave 2 (Chinese version) Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Far Future Wave 2 (Version B) ☿ HD ☿|Wave 2 (2.9 update and after, international version) Trivia *Far Future consists of multiple Star Wars references. **The world in the world select menu resembles Cloud City. **The Gargantuar statue at the eighth day before the 5.2.1 update is frozen in a block of metal, parodying Han Solo's entombment in carbonite in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. **The Infi-nut resembles the hologram communicator. **At the seventeenth day, behind the Infi-nut, a tower from Cloud City can be shown. **Shield Zombie's helmet and E.M.Peach's costume are similar to the helmets worn by the X-Wing pilots. *Despite the fact that every world before Lost City has the Gargantuar from the respective world as the statue for the Gargantuar battle level on the map, the Gargantuar statue shown in the map is a current Gargantuar frozen in a block of metal instead of a Gargantuar Prime, which was before the 5.2.1 update. *If one looks closely, all of the zombies in their respective vehicles don't die. Instead, their vehicles are destroyed. **However, the zombies inside will disappear along with the machine. *The music in this area is extremely high-pitched compared to the other areas. *All zombies from this world use the Ancient Egypt growl. *It is the first world to be featured in a Piñata Party. *Before Day 8, Crazy Dave and Penny found a note that says: "ERROR 404 BRAINS NOT FOUND". This is a reference to a computer error 404 which occurs when one tries to follow a dead, broken, or unavailable link. *Next to Day 14 on the world map is a giant version of Seattle's famous Space Needle. PopCap is based only a few miles from the real Space Needle. *This world has only one returning plant from Plants vs. Zombies, which is Blover, which makes Far Future currently the world with the most new plants, at six. *After the 2.9.1 update, the second wave music for Far Future in the Chinese version was added in as a replacement for the original second wave music in the international version, likely as a result of Big Wave Beach having levels with 3 or 4 flags. The original music was moved to the third wave; after that wave, the second and third wave themes alternate. The original music was additionally not heard in gameplay until the Time Twister Piñata Parties and when Days 26 to 35 were added. *Far Future is the only world released with an update to be released complete, not in parts. However, Day 25 was unplayable upon the worlds initial release. **It is also the only world not released with the game to have a Zombot like the Zombot Sphinx-inator, Zombot Plank Walker, and the Zombot War Wagon. **It is also the only released world to not have a developer diary. *It is the final world (if ones count the order worlds are made) that includes seven free plants. It is also the final world to include an upgrade as well as not being split into parts. *If one looks closely on the map, they can see that a miniaturized version of Far Future's lawn is near the first level in the world map. This trait is shared with Neon Mixtape Tour and Modern Day. *On the lawn, if one looks closely near the driveway they can see a flux capacitor in the wall and next to it a hoverboard, a reference to the movie series Back to the Future. *This world is the farthest forward in time the player goes. **It is also the only world, logically, to take place after Modern Day, as Modern Day takes place 314 years before this world. *Before the 5.3.1 version, it was the fourth world on the world map order. *When one finishes a level which plays its Ultimate Battle or Demonstration Mini-Game theme, it plays the normal Far Future level completion theme instead of the Ultimate Battle/Demonstration Mini-Game completion theme that plays when someone finishes a level playing the Ultimate Battle or Demonstration Mini-Game theme. What's your favorite plant in Far Future? Laser Bean Blover Citron E.M.Peach Infi-nut Magnifying Grass Tile Turnip ru:Далёкое Будущее Category:Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas